


Frigid

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [21]
Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has arrived at Allerdale Hall for you and your husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

The room woke me. It was calling again, the cold had shaken me from my sleep. It was fine, I had grown up in winters harsher than this.

Winter was my friend as I pulled the covers back and ran to the window. I collected my gown in my hands and looked to the beautiful landscape covered in white. I had one day at best before the clay came up from the ground and turned the growing snow red.

Lucille had said the winter was beautiful still and it was. I looked to the bed, not seeing my husband. It may have been in his workshop, revising the schematics for his machine for when spring came around again. I appreciated that his work came first and foremost and I took care of myself when needed but there were times when I wanted Thomas more than anything.

I wondered into the hall, listening to the silence and the piano where Lucille was playing her final piece for the night. I crept down the stairs, hearing Finley in the kitchen finishing his last preparations for dinner tomorrow. It was his mother’s recipe for any kind of cooked game. I used the last of Lucille’s notes to creep to the door. I took my coat from the hook and wrap it around my shoulders as I slowly open the door.

I stepped outside, sure to close the door enough to not let out the building warmth. The manor was frigid at times but since the roof was finally repaired as a wedding gift from my father, rooms were warmer and wood lasted longer. That and my husband’s body heat whenever he joined me in bed.

Now I was encased, enveloped in the beautiful winter night. In the remaining lights of the house, I could feel the snow falling to my face. I pushed the door closed and walked down to the first step feeling the snow numb my toes. I held out my arms to the sky and sighed knowing this was the start of a wonderful winter despite the temperature.

“You’d better come inside.”

I looked over my shoulder to the door as Thomas stands there in his clothes from the earlier day and his scarf as he pulls it from his neck.

“But it’s too beautiful, Thomas.”

He smiled, standing in the doorway of the manor with his hand outstretched, inviting me back to the warmth of the house. I smile myself, taking another step into the snow to tease him. It wouldn’t hurt to keep him waiting. I see breath flowing over my shoulder as Thomas’ hands run up and down my arms.

“Perhaps tomorrow, my love. I wouldn’t want you getting sick.”

I stepped away and quickly knelt to the ground as I formed a bit of snow into a ball. Before Thomas could think, I had thrown the snowball at his chest and ran for my life. I heard his playful gasp as the snowball struck true. He ran after me behind his machine with his own pathetic snowball as it missed my back by a few inches.

“You call that a throw?”

I had another snowball at the ready as Thomas was lost in the snow for a second. He laughed and stopped to look around for me as I held my breath.

“Okay. I promise to be nice and keep you warm tonight if you come out.”

I ran out, taking Thomas by surprise as I pushed the snowball down the back of his shirt. He gasped in surprise as he must have worked to get the snow away from his skin. I didn’t bother to look back but to try and run for the safety of our bedroom. I made the first step as his strong arm pulled me from my feet and dragged me to the snow in laughter.

Thomas pushed me to my back as I threw up my hands in surrender.

“You,” he said pressing his finger to my nose, “are quite good at this.”

“That was my childhood put to good use.”

“I will defeat you one day, my dear. Shall we retire?”

I looked past his head and enjoyed the snow falling in thicker flakes.

“Alright,” I teased as I rolled my eyes.

Thomas pulled me from the snow and brushed off what he could of our clothes. I smiled as I led Thomas to the front door and turned the knob as the door stayed still.

“The door’s locked.”

I pressed my ear to the door, hearing nothing from the kitchen or the main room as the house was finally silent. I turned at the sound of Thomas clapping his hands.

“Well, I must say this is going to be fun. Stay here.”

Before I could say anything, Thomas was already gone in the storm. Perhaps there was an open door on the other side of the house near the library. I stood near the door, beginning to shake as the cold began to freeze my nearly bare legs. I regretted not putting on more clothes but I wasn’t about to regret something as magnanimous as this.

I looked at the sky, lost in the flicker waves as the door jarred open behind me. I felt Thomas’ hand pull me back into the house and lead me up the stairs. He pulled me into the bedroom where a candle had been lit. He worked at the fireplace to build the fire as he stripped off his clothes.

“The water will be freezing at this time of night. Would you prefer to join me in the morning?”

“I’d love to.”

The thought of joining Thomas in our large bath sent a new chill to my spine as I peeled off my coat and seat in on the chair. I seat next to the fire as I slowly warmed my hands back up. I could hear Thomas in the bathroom, huffing his labored breaths as the water ran. He emerged with a towel at his face as he wipe himself clean. My jaw had dropped when I saw his clothes were covered in smudging red clay.

“Oh my God, Thomas!”

“Sorry, dearest but it was the only way to get back into the house without waking anyone.”

“You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

I had raced from the floor to inspect my husband, seeing nothing but his shaking, cold hands. I lead him to the bed and help him with his clothes. I turn for his sake as he slips on his night shirt and turns me so I can see him.

“Thank you, my dear but you can look if you’d like.”

“That wouldn’t be lady like,” I say as I round him for the bed and pull down the rest of the sheets.

Thomas joins me and he tries to warm himself.

“Here,” I say as I slip into our bed.

I take his cold hand and kiss it, leading it between my legs. He smiles and watches as I close my thighs around his hand.

“I learned this from one of the girls at my old boarding school. She told me the warmest place on a woman is between her thighs.”

“Very essential. Thank you for saving my hand.”

“You’re welcome, Thomas.”

He snaked his arm under me as he buries his face into my neck, leaving tender kisses as I switch his hand for the other. He turns me to my back as he wedges his knee into my legs. I try to fight him but I know I can no longer resist my husband, I miss him in every way when he works. He pulls at what cloth he can, whether it’s my neckline, my hem or his shirt altogether.

He looks down to my core, already chilled from his fingers as he slowly traced my clit with a single frigid fingertip. My head rolled back to the pillows as he seizes the opportunity to capture a petrified nipple between his lips. He sucks at me gently as I slowly writhe underneath him.

“Please, Thomas,” I beg. He slows his actions including his tongue that drags at my chest.

“I know I promised to be nice but this is payback for the snow. Besides, you plead so prettily when you beg for me.”

“Thomas, please take me…”

He moves his hand from my now wet cunt and grips his cock, moving forward as he traces my lips with the tip. A single dip and I would be satisfied.

“Say it again,” he whispered, having all the power in the world.

“Please fuck me, Thomas. I need it, I need you.”

“Very well.”

He guided the tip of his cock to my cunt and pushed in, my eyes had sealed shut. I pulled him close, feeling him fit perfectly as he hungrily claimed my lips. Every thrust stretched me beautifully as his tongue slipped past my lips to dance with my own.

I could feel how much he missed me as well. His hands pulled me closer, fingers forming around each and every single one of my curve as he thrusted deeper into me. His mouth feel ravenous to my breast again, suckling like he’d die without them, moving to my neck as his teeth sank in gently.

Every action set me on fire as I writhed, digging my nails anywhere I could grab, the edge of his shoulders, the edge of his bottom as each of his thrusts hit true to home. Yes, I missed him so much. From the moment we had said I do, I knew that I was his and that I could not live without him. I was pressed against the pillows and the sheets had fallen around us as I could feel Thomas twitching inside of me.

He pressed his thumb to my clit and set every color in the world, blinding my vision as his panting breath filled my ear. That’s when it came. My whole body seized as my voice filled the room. I was always scared of letting go, to be lost as bliss filled my every vein like snow in the storm outside our bedchamber windows.

Thomas had hunched over me, grunting like a savage beast as he emptied his seed into me. I enjoyed his roughness whenever it surfaced. I remember the first months when he would corner me anywhere I was in the house that was quiet. The gardens, the library, once in the kitchen before everyone in the house came down for breakfast. Then, winter came. For now, winter was right at the windows as Thomas thrusted into me one final time. I opened my eyes as he placed me carefully on the bed. Once I had released, I had fallen like a rag doll in this arms. He pulled down the hem of my nightgown and fixed the neck line to his liking. He grabbed the sheets from around our legs and covered as a small chill crept through the windows.

He climbed back into bed and pulled me close as we listened to the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace. I could feel his lips press meaningful kisses to my neck as his fingers collected the bottom hem of my dress again as I smiled.

“Oh, you are completely insatiable when I get you.”

“That’s only because you are too tantalizing to resist, lover.”

I kept my legs close to tease him until his hand rested at the curve of my stomach. He had tricked me as he slowly rubbed at my pregnant belly with a smirk to his face.

“A spring child,” I whispered.

“Meaning you will have to cease your playfulness until then.”

“Will you still walk me outside?”

“You have my word.”

Thomas turned me over and pulled me to his chest. I don’t remember when he fell asleep but I closed my eyes and listened to the friend whistling to me on the outside of the frosted window. With any luck, snow would litter the grounds tomorrow, gifting me with the wondrous landscape I always loved with the exception of my husband, warm in our bed, lying next to me.


End file.
